


Skeletons in the Closet

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost Dubious Consent, Also Incredibly Shitty Satanists, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Crappy Halloween Parties, Demon Summoning, Demons, Disappointment with Japanese Mythology In General, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Grossly Inaccurate Depictions of Satanists, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Horror Movie Basement Investigations, Ladystuck, Ladystuck 2013, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rainbow Drinkers, Sexy Demon Summoning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xeno, aradia is enthusiastic consent incarnate, but she takes her coffee with cream if you know what i mean, except no not really, kanaya just wants a fucking drink, kind of, lots and lots of blood, she gets her fountain drinks at the kum n go, she likes her tea with scones and a hard dicking, with an awful lot of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: Aradia and Kanaya attend a shitty Halloween party. Aradia wants something interesting to do. Kanaya wants something to drink, and she doesn't mean alcohol. They reach a compromise in a dark basement with an even darker secret. But could a sinister force be watching their every move from the shadows?(Reposted from my main account, as I no longer wish to have it associated with explicit works.)





	Skeletons in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> (Original commentary preserved for posterity.)
> 
> The following is a work of smut intended for the lovely Laylah, based off the following prompt:
> 
> Kanaya Maryam/Aradia Megido, Explicit - I want sexy goth babes, pls. This is a totally shallow request, but I figure I'm entitled to one of those. Aradia the gleeful perkygoth bringing out Kanaya's more playful side -- Kanaya so rarely gets to have fun and be silly in fandom, and she definitely does have a sense of humor. Sexy séance, graveyard picnic turned naughty, whatever; I just want that intersection of fun-morbid-hot. If you want to go humanstuck, I don't mind, but please don't make them white.
> 
> I'm not big on people fucking right next to human (or troll) remains, even if that's exactly the sort of thing Aradia would do. So I went for the next best thing and had them do the do in a spooky cult haunting ground with more hyper-realistic blood than a shitty creepypasta. This was a blast to write, because Aradia is a blast to write. There's nothing quite like writing (direct quote from a personal conversation) "a horny little ball of mischief without a single fuck to give". Anyway, Laylah, hope you enjoy it! And more importantly, hope you get off to it! :3c
> 
> (No, I'm not still mad that they never reblogged this, but they did reblog somebody else's stupid Aradia/Roxy thing, thus causing me to hate that ship forever even though it's a perfectly good ship. Why would I still be mad about it. It's been six years.)

"So is it just me, or is this party _really boring_?"

You probably wouldn't have put it _precisely_ like that, but you must admit that this party isn't entirely living up to expectations.

"I seem to recall coming to this party being _your_ idea," you reply, then return to sipping your human drink. A Bloody Mary, it's apparently called, though you were rather disappointed to find out it didn't taste like blood at all. Instead, it simply tastes like tomatoes, combined with an odd burning sensation you can never quite describe.

Your companion sighs. "I know, I know, but it didn't _sound_ like it'd be boring. I mean, Halloween party in a haunted mansion? By all rights, it should be awesome." She surveys the Halloween party in question, clearly unimpressed. Admittedly, you aren't terribly impressed with it either. The decorations are tacky, the music unfitting, and the "haunted house" aspect is clearly more of a gimmick than an actual fixture. "Instead it's..."

You mirror her look of disdain. "This."

"Exactly!"

"I'll admit, it hasn't lived up to my expectations either," you say, then take another sip of your drink. "For one, I fail to see how any of the elements of the party tie into the whole 'haunted house' bit."

"I bet it's not even haunted," she replies disdainfully. "Nobody can even get the story straight. That's how you know it's probably bullshit. Was it a run-of-the-mill family murder-suicide? A burglary gone wrong? Or maybe even some kind of occult ritual?" You can hear the roll of her eyes in her next line. "Some people even think there was a _fire_."

You scoff. "A fire in a century-old house without a hint of fire damage to be seen. The restless spirits I can entertain, but that's a bit of a stretch."

She lets out a little laugh, then turns to survey the rest of the partygoers, her smile slowly fading. "I shouldn't have even put so much effort into my costume."

Aradia Megido's costume looks _fantastic_. You don't recall exactly what she was supposed to be dressed as--some kind of ghost or zombie or something--but that doesn't stop you from appreciating it. She's wearing some sort of garment halfway between a dress and a robe--a kimono, you seem to remember her calling it. It's as pure white as lusus hair, or at least it would be if it weren't caked in dust and dirt and tattered with dozens of worm-eaten holes. Very authentic-looking holes at that. You have to wonder, did she cut them all by hand, or allow some actual worms to do it for her? Knowing Aradia, it's definitely one or the other. It's cinched at the waist with a white cloth belt of the same color, ending in tatters at her ankles. Her feet sit atop a pair of equally worn-looking bamboo sandals, and they're made up in such a way to look almost mummified. The same goes for the rest of what little skin she's showing, including her face. It's a very convincing stab at necrosis, you must admit, but she's still very pretty in spite of it. (And technically being a walking corpse yourself, you can hardly judge.) Her hair isn't done up at all, falling down around her shoulders in messy black strands--not terribly different from her hair as usual, honestly. Taken all together, it's a very fierce and very undead look... and more than a bit attractive.

Ugh. _Stop that_.

"Aradia, dear," you say, gently brushing your fingers against her arm, "your costume might be wasted on this party, but your effort was by no means wasted on your costume. You look magnificent."

She smiles. "Thank you, Kanaya! I thought you might like it in particular."

Was she thinking of you when she decided on her costume? No, most likely not. But you're still flattered. Oh, wait, you don't even remember exactly what her costume is supposed to _be_. Silly girl. "At the risk of committing a faux pas, what exactly are you masquerading as again?"

"Oh, it's Izanami! She's a god from human mythology," she cheerily answers. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to mind at all that you don't remember, even though you're _certain_ she told you this before. "It's just something I found when I was looking up human death gods, and I thought she'd make for a really cool costume."

"Ah yes, I see your fascination with the macabre has yet to deteriorate," you muse, taking another sip of your drink.

She laughs. "Of course not! If anything, it's gotten stronger! Humans have so many different cultures, and each with its own fascinating beliefs about death." You can't help but find it endearing how excited she is about such a morbid topic. "Izanami specifically is the Japanese goddess of death. It's an interesting story, actually! She wasn't always a god of death. Actually, she was one of the principle deities of Shinto, and she gave birth to a bunch of the other gods when she was alive."

The urge to raise an eyebrow suddenly strikes you. "When she was alive?"

"Yeah, she died giving birth to this fire kami Kagutsuchi," she explains, utterly nonchalant, "so then her husband Izanagi ventured into Yomi to rescue her, but she told him she couldn't leave. And when he shone his torch upon her, he saw that she'd undergone a hideous transformation, her flesh rotten and crawling with maggots!" She says the last bit with a particular flourish, curling her fingers and baring her fangs, and you rear back a bit in surprise, raising a hand to cover your smile. "So after that, he ran off like a little bitch and sealed the place off with a rock. It's a pretty funny story, I think."

"I can see why you might empathize," you note with another sip. Too soon?

Well, she's giggling now, so it seems not. "I guess so, yeah. But it kinda sucks, that's the only myth I could really find about her. It seems like a wasted opportunity not to have any other stories about a crazy, vengeful zombie death goddess."

It is a bit a shame, you have to admit. You give a sympathetic nod. "I see what you mean. But at the very least, you made a wonderful costume out of it."

"Do you really like it?"

"Of course, dear. You look beautiful."

You see the slightest hint of bashfulness creep into her smile. "That's kind of what I was trying to avoid," she tells you, reaching a hand back into her thick waves of hair. "I'm afraid I didn't put enough work into the makeup. I'm too pretty and not enough zombie."

"You're a perfectly adequate level of zombie," you inform her, "and it would be utterly criminal to diminish your beauty."

She looks away, and you think you just barely see a blush on her cheeks as she does. "Psh, now you're just flattering me," she says. "At best, I'd be the second prettiest person here, even if I weren't dressed up like a zombie."

You give her a curious look. "Oh? And who would the first be?"

"Who do you think?" She doesn't turn back to look at you. "She's wearing a black dress and lighting up the room like a Christmas tree."

Oh. Um. You hesitate for a moment. "Well, to be perfectly fair, this isn't really a costume as much as it is just a dress. Er, well, it _is_ a costume, technically speaking, but it's not really... um..."

Aradia turns back to you. "Who is it?" You blink. "The costume, I mean."

"Oh, right. It's, um, I'm not sure if you're familiar with it," you stammer (good lord, get a hold of yourself, Kanaya). "It's a character from a human novella called Carmilla. The eponymous character, specifically. She's a vampire--that is to say, the human equivalent of a rainbow drinker--and she spends the majority of the story seducing young women in order to drink their blood." Looking down at your handiwork, you have to admit it isn't all that creative of a costume--just a nice black dress with a bit of gold filigree, though you tried to make it as accurate to the period as possible. Well... you may have taken a few liberties, namely with the plunging neckline, but... look, you don't have to justify yourself to anyone.

"Oh, okay," Aradia says with a nod. "It certainly fits. Though if it hadn't been for the sleeves, I'd have thought you were dressing up as your dancestor."

That takes you by surprise. "Really? Goodness, I hadn't even considered that. Though I suppose she may have subconsciously influenced certain elements of my costume."

"Right, 'certain elements,'" she repeats, taking a very obvious look at your chest. You cross an arm over it to cover the view, simultaneously raising a hand to cover the blush you're certain is spreading on your cheeks.

"Yes, like that," you confirm with a sigh. As your thoughts drift back to your dancestor, you're suddenly overcome with an intense wave of... melancholy, you suppose you'd call it. "Porrim... and all the rest, they're... gone, aren't they?"

Aradia frowns. "Yeah. The dreambubbles are gone, so there isn't really any way to see them again. We managed to get most of the rest of our group back, but the dancestors..." You sigh deeply once again, and she brushes a hand over your arm, looking at you sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

You reach up and gently remove her hand, looking to the floor. "No, it's fine. I'm just glad I got a chance to meet Porrim. It's a chance most wouldn't get at all." Thinking about that, you look back up at Aradia. "Did you ever meet your dancestor?"

"Damara? Yeah, I ran into her plenty of times," she answers with a smile. "She's... quite a character. But I liked her."

"I believe I met her once, in passing," you recall, thinking back to that one night on the meteor. (You're not sure if you want to remember the other events of that night.) "She seemed nice."

Aradia laughs. "'Nice?' That's... yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it." She shakes her head. "But anyway, even if the dreambubbles are gone, I like to think the dancestors are still around in some form or another. Reincarnated, or something like that."

Reincarnated? Hm... after everything else you've seen, you suppose it's not entirely implausible. You nod in agreement. "Yes... I think I like the sound of that."

The two of you share a moment of nostalgic silence before Aradia speaks up again. "Wow, sorry, I guess things got kind of serious there for a minute, didn't they?" she says with another quick shake of her head. "Anyway, your costume looks really good."

"Well, thank you," you reply with a slight bow.

"And _you_ look good," she adds with a sly grin. "You could drink my blood anytime."

" _Hrk_." Damnit damnit damnit, she just _had_ to say it like that, didn't she? You quickly sip up the rest of your drink, making a rather embarrassing slurping sound as you finish it. "Don't tempt me, Megido. I'm really beginning to thirst, and this... _stupid_ human tomato drink is doing nothing to quench it."

She laughs, and _god_ , you just want to throw her up against the wall and shut her up with a pair of fangs in the neck. Wow, this is starting to become an actual problem, you think. "So the Bloody Mary isn't living up to its name?"

You glare at the stupid human tomato drink in question. "Lousy goddamn stupid false advertising."

Aradia takes a look around the party, then turns to you. "Hey!" she says with a loud whisper. "You know what we should do?"

You quirk an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"We should ditch this lame party and take a look at this place's basement." She grins again. "You know, see if they have any skeletons in the closet?"

"Uh huh," you say with an unenthusiastic nod. "I can certainly see why _you_ might want to go down there. But why, precisely, should _we_ go down there?"

"Because the lights down there don't work anymore," she answers, "so I could use a five-foot-nine nightlight."

You can't help but laugh. "Well, I suppose I can't fault you for your honesty."

She grabs your hand. "Come on, please?" she begs you, giving the best grub-eyes she can. "I don't want to go down there by myself, that'd be boring."

"Well... I suppose I have nothing better to do."

"Great! Come with me." With that, she heads off toward the kitchen and yanks you along with her. Thankfully, her odd Japanese sandals slow her down much more than your high heels, so you don't have to struggle to keep up. Also thankfully, there's no one else in the kitchen, since most of the drinks and snacks are already laid out in the living room. She stops in front of an ageworn door, upon which is a sign that says simply "DO NOT ENTER."

Aradia attempts to turn the knob, but the door appears to be locked. She turns it a bit more forcefully, and with a loud metallic snap, the door opens, slowly creaking inward. "After you," Aradia says, gesturing into the darkness below.

You give her a skeptical look. "Why do _I_ have to go first?"

"I don't know if you know this," she replies, "but generally, you don't venture into a pitch black basement with your only light source behind you."

"Practical as always," you say with a roll of your eyes. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"Hey! For your information, I can protect you just fine from behind you. I'm a psionic, remember?" She gives you a reminder by flicking her wrist, a wave of telekinetic force pulsing through her hair.

You sigh. "Yes, yes, I know. It's just the principle of the thing."

Aradia shrugs. "Well, think of it this way. If we find anything neat down here, you'll be the first one to see it!"

"And just what sort of 'neat' things are we going to find down here?" you ask, peering down into the darkness. You can't see much of anything from the top of the stairs.

"That's the fun of it. It could be anything!" she answers with a chipper grin. "Priceless heirlooms, dead bodies... who knows, you could even find something to drink!"

You are not reassured. "A cask of Amontillado, perhaps?"

"Oh, hush."

"Very well," you relent with a sigh, taking a careful step into the darkened stairwell. As you descend, Aradia follows close behind, hunching down over your shoulders to see if she can make anything out.

"Do you see anything yet?" she asks a little too loudly, apparently not realizing how close her head is to your ear.

You roll your eyes. "Aradia, I'm only five steps in. Of course I don't see anything." Taking a few more steps, you hunch forward as well, both to get a better look into the basement and get a bit of distance from Aradia.

She seems to get the hint, as you hear her slow down to put a few more steps between you. "Well, tell me when you do see anything."

" _If_ I do see anything," you correct her, "as I highly doubt I'm..." You trail off as you finally get a clear picture of the basement. "Oh dear god."

"What? What is it?!" Her voice is clearly filled more with curiosity than with concern, and she hastens down the stairs once again.

You're... not entirely sure what it is. The first thing you notice is the bloodstains. They're streaked across the room in long, thin gashes, covering the walls, floor, and even a few on the ceiling. Unfortunately for you, they're also incredibly dry, and most likely have been for decades. You lick your lips (which you realize is an incredibly inappropriate reaction, but _god_ you are getting thirsty). Along with the blood, you see what appear to be scratches in the old brick walls of the basement, in long sets of three or four. with accompanying little chips of stone on the floor below. .Sets of iron manacles are bolted into the walls, open and long since rusted over. Iron dishes and bowls are scattered about, equally rusty, and what looks to be a large chamberpot is sitting in a corner of the room.

But most curiously, aside from the blood, you don't see any sort of human remains. Not even a single bone.

Aradia rushes past you down the stairs, taking an excited look around the room. "Aha! I _knew_ this house had a dark secret!"

"Didn't you say before you thought it didn't?" you remind her, climbing down the last few steps.

"I said I didn't think it was haunted," she corrects you in turn. "There can still be spooky goings-on without a proper haunting being involved."

Of course, how silly of you. You take another glance around the room. "So what do you think happened here, exactly? What was this basement even used for?"

Aradia rubbed her chin thoughtfully, taking in the scene. "Well, judging by the chains on the walls, I'd guess they were keeping captives here," she muses.

"Prisoners?" you guess.

She shakes her head. "Prisons have bars. They were probably slaves. And judging by the sequestered location, I'd guess they weren't used for anything as honest as plantation work."

You're not sure what they _were_ used for, but the thought makes you grimace regardless. "So what about the bloodstains, then?" you ask. "Clearly something awful happened here, and yet there isn't a body to be found."

"That's right," Aradia says, walking up to the nearest wall to examine the scratches on it. "These marks... they don't look like anything a human could make, even with a weapon. Some... _thing_ must have come down here and dragged them away."

"If they were dragged away after... _this_ , they would've left a bloody trail behind them." You turn to look at the staircase. "But there's merely a few splashes at the foot of this staircase. Nothing leading upwards."

You see Aradia peering off into the corner of the room. "No, but there _is_ a trail leading over there," she observes, pointing to a doorway just at the edge of your illumination. Sure enough, five parallel streaks of black-red trail off into another room, as if painted by an unwilling hand. She turns back to you. "Come on, let's check it out!" She scurries off toward the other room, and you follow close behind. At this point, your curiosity has been piqued as well.

As you step into the next room, you hear Aradia gasp, in either horror or delight, you can't tell. (Oh, who are you kidding, it's obviously delight.) Looking around, you can see why; this room is smaller than the last, but far more interesting. It's dominated in the center by a grand circle painted on the floor, perhaps eight or ten feet across. Inside the circle is painted a five-pointed star, and a candlestick lies toppled at each of the five points. At the other end of the room is a long table, upon which rests several conspicuous items: a small black book, three crude iron goblets, a long-extinguished brazier, and a small knife standing with its blade embedded in the surface. The bloodstains lead right into one of the points of the circle, but interestingly enough, there isn't a speck of blood to be found inside of it.

"This is..."

Aradia finishes your thought for you. "This is _awesome_!" No, wait, that wasn't your thought at all.

You take a few steps forward to better illuminate the room. "Well, it's certainly _something_."

"Something _awesome_ ," she corrects you, stepping right into the middle of the circle without a care in the world. "Kanaya, we're not dealing with any small-time slavers here. This was the home base of an honest-to-goodness Satanic cult!"

"A small-time Satanic cult, maybe," you muse, as you're sure the decor was just as dilapidated back when it was in use. "And what is a Satanic cult, exactly?"

"Oh, do you know anything about human Judeo-Christian mythology?" You stare at her blankly, and you assume she takes that as a no. "Okay, well, it's a monotheistic religion, and a terribly uncreative one at that. Anyway, Satan's basically the 'bad guy' god, though obviously they don't call him a god."

You nod in understanding. "So what's this circle on the floor here?" you inquire next. "Probably a ritual symbol of some kind, right?"

"That's right, it's a pentagram," she confirms with a nod, "a symbol widely associated with Satanism. It's usually used to confine or ward against malevolent spirits. I'm guessing they were trying to summon some sort of demon here. The ritual worked, but..." She gestures to the bloodied point of the pentagram. "The confinement spell was disrupted."

"...And whatever it was they summoned broke free," you conclude, "and decided to take a few souvenirs with it on the return trip."

Aradia snaps her fingers. "Exactly! Now, I just wonder what it is they summoned..." She steps out of the pentagram and towards the table, snatching up the little black book and flipping it open. After looking it over for a moment, she grins. "Hey! You know what we should do? We should try summoning this thing ourselves!"

You give her a concerned look. "Is that really wise? What would we even be summoning?"

"Nothing dangerous," she assures you, snatching the brazier from the table and walking back into the pentagram. "It took a bunch of human amateur demonologists off guard, but we're basically experts at demon-killing by now. I mean, I can _stop time_ , and you still have your chainsaw, right?"

"Yes, I suppose," you answer, producing a tube of lipstick to make sure you're actually armed.

She fishes her hand into the breast of her kimono. "Anyway, part of the ritual here is a binding spell. It'll stop the demon from doing anything to hurt us as long as we're inside the circle with it."

You raise an eyebrow. "As long as _we're_ inside the circle? That doesn't sound right."

"This ritual is a little specialized. Part of the point is to allow for... physical contact." What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean? Instead of elaborating, she pulls her hand out of her kimono, producing a lighter. She uses it to light the candle in the middle of the brazier, then puts it away once more. "Here, help me light these candles," she orders you, bending over to grab a candle and lighting it.

"Well... if you really think it's safe," you relent, kneeling to grab the candle closest to you. "I suppose the point is to have one of these at each point?"

"Yep," she answers, setting down the candle she just lit. You prod your candle towards her, and she dips the wick of it into the brazier to light it. As she moves to get the next candle, she stumbles a bit on her wooden footware. "Ugh, stupid sandals." She kicks them off into a corner, one after the other.

Once all the candles are lit and in place, you turn to Aradia. "So what's next?"

She flips the book open again. "Next, we just need to finalize the binding spell with a little incantation." She holds the brazier up right at the center of the pentagram and intones several words in an unfamiliar language. You see the flames in the brazier and the candles around you flicker for a moment as she finishes, but otherwise, there are no apparent changes. "Okay, that should do it."

"So... we should be safe to do the actual summoning now," you assume. To be frank, you don't really feel any more or less safe than you did before. Maybe this entire ritual is completely bogus. Oh well, at least it's a novel diversion.

"Now we need to do the summoning ritual," she answers, flipping to the next page of the book with her thumb. You can't help but take a glance at the book, seeing quite a few spatters of blood on the pages. She reads another incantation, this one quite a bit longer and in a strange, unearthly (and you almost want to say _sultry_ ) tone. This time, there's not even a flicker.

You wait for a moment, glancing around expectantly. "Is that it?"

Aradia looks away for a bit. "Uh... no. There's still one more step."

"What is it?"

She doesn't make eye contact again. "The last thing it needs is an... offering of blood."

Oh.

"Oh dear."

"Not that much! Just a few drops," she assures you, clapping the book shut and turning back to look at you. "And obviously I volunteer, since I've got more blood than I really need and I don't even know if you produce anymore with your whole... thing."

"I do, but..." You bite your lip. You can't really think of a polite way to say you'd like some for yourself. "If you're going to, um... that is..."

She looks at you like she's reading your mind, and you hope that's just figuratively and not literally. "You're still thirsty, aren't you?"

You glance away. "Perhaps."

"Well... how about we kill two birds with one stone?" she suggests, leaning over and setting the brazier aside. "You can take a drink from me, and then just spill a little on the ground. That way, everybody wins!"

"Er... except for you, that is," you correct her, nervously sliding a heel on the floor.

She dismisses your concerns with an off-handed wave. "I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt that much, does it?"

You curse the faint blush rising in your cheeks. "Kind of, yes, but only for the first few seconds. And there are ways of ameliorating that."

"See? Nothing to worry about." She turns around, then reaches a hand around to pull her hair to one side, exposing the right side of her neck. There's no makeup on it, and you fear you're about to start salivating.

"Well..." You hesitate before getting any closer to her. "I don't want to get your costume dirty. Er, I mean, it's already dirty, obviously, but I... urrgh." You slap a hand against your face. God, you're making a complete fool of yourself.

Aradia giggles. "It's okay, I get what you mean," she says, taking her hand off her and reaching down in front of her. "But you're right, bloodstains don't wash out easily."

"So what are you going to..." She answers your question before you can even finish asking it, pulling the belt of her kimono loose, then shifting it off her shoulders and dropping it to the ground. It looks like she's not wearing much under it--the dark red strap of her bra is mostly obscured by her lengthy hair, but her coiffure terminates right above a matching fgkjrghtghj _oh dear god_.

"Aradia, are you... are you wearing a _thong_?"

"Yes," she answers simply. You don't know what to say. "Is that a problem?"

You rub the back of your neck. "Er... kind of?"

"Do you want me to take it off?"

You make a little choking sound in your throat. " _No_!"

She laughs again. "Well, you can stand back there and stare all night," she says, "or you can get over here and drink my blood."

"I wasn't staring," you insist as you advance on her.

"Sure you weren't." You _weren't_. Sure, you may have caught a glimpse of her shapely posterior, considering how little of it was covered, but... ugh, stop! Kanaya, _focus_. You're trying to satisfy your perverted _blood_ lust here, not... the other kind.

You cautiously slip your hands around Aradia's waist (above the waistband of her... _undergarments_ ). "Are you, erm... ready?"

She reaches back and pulls her hair to the side once more. "Yeah, do it already."

"Okay, then..." Okay, you're actually doing this. You slowly bend your head down to the nape of Aradia's neck, pressing your mouth to it. Aradia makes a quiet little noise, but doesn't flinch at all. You open your mouth and slowly begin brushing the flats of your incisors against her skin.

She makes another noise. "What are you doing?"

You pull away a little. "My fangs are coated in a sort of natural anesthetic," you explain. "I'm applying a little more so it won't hurt as much."

"So it'll make me not feel anything?" she asks.

You shake your head lightly. "You'll still feel something, but it won't exactly be pain."

"Then what is it?"

"Um... I'm not sure," you confess. "No one's ever really been forthright with me about it. All I can say is that it should be... pleasant. At least somewhat."

She lets out a dry laugh. "I think that's enough, then. Just bite me already."

"If you insist." With just a moment more of hesitation, you sink your fangs into Aradia's neck. She lets out a pained grunt, and you feel her body tense up under your hands. You firmly grasp her torso as you drink from her fresh wound. After such a long period without feeding, you're utterly _euphoric_ at the taste of troll blood in your mouth. Aradia's blood has a complex, earthy tone to it, almost like a fine cup of tea, and you savor each and every sip. You greedily lap at the wound, and you feel Aradia shiver as your tongue brushes against her open vein.

You feel her relaxing now, and she makes a sound almost like a moan. The anesthetic must be taking effect, then. You take the opportunity to go a little faster, sinking your fangs in just a bit more deeply. "Mmm," she moans, wriggling a little in your grasp, and you freeze, afraid you might be hurting her. She alleviates your fears by reaching her right hand around behind her, gently pushing your head into her neck. "More." You eagerly comply, pressing your fangs in once more and fiercely lapping at her wound. She lets out a series of breathless moans as you do so, and you admit, you have to suppress the urge to moan yourself.

Oh dear. This is getting entirely out of hand, you can tell. She's getting into this entirely too much. Did you apply too much anesthetic? Even worse, _you're_ starting to get entirely too much into it. If this goes on, you fear you might drink her completely dry. But even if you did that, she might still revive, right? No, that's not the concern here. The concern is... oh god, _that's_ it, _that's_ the concern. You feel your bulge beginning to slide out of its sheath, and given that Aradia's standing barely an _inch_ away from it, this is about to get incredibly awkward. Okay, no need to panic, maybe you can stop before she even _hrkgrgljhrgjrdkshdfkljghgv_.

Your think pan completely shuts down for a second as you feel her _grind_ into you, thrusting her hips right back into yours You can feel the bulge in your skirt rubbing against the cleft of her rear, and you know she can feel it too. "Mmm, yes," she moans as she continues to rub against you. Does she even know what she's _doing_?! You have to stop this now, before she feels the bead of moisture welling up at the tip of the protrusion in your dress. (And at this rate, it'll only be a minute until the entire front of it is dripping.) You choke, coughing out a bit of blood, and you hear a few drops of it impact on the floor. You quickly pull your entire body away from Aradia and stop up the bite mark with your finger.

"Why'd you stop?" she asks hazily.

You try desperately to dodge the question. "There's some blood on the floor now," you say, which is _technically_ true, but not at all why you stopped. "And yet there's no demon. The ritual didn't work."

She looks down behind her, right at the few drops of her blood on the floor. "Huh. I'm sure I did everything right," she says. "Maybe we just need a little more blood."

You blink in disbelief. "Really? Are you sure? Maybe it won't work with troll blood--"

"It'll be fine," she cuts you off. "Now come on, bite me again." You stare at her slack-jawed for a moment, and in response, she grins and playfully bumps her butt back into you. Suddenly, you think you're beginning to piece together what's going on here.

"This isn't about any sort of ritual at all, is it?" you postulate. "This was all just an elaborate excuse to get me to drink your blood."

She smirks. "Perhaps."

You sigh, but you can't help but grin back at her. "Aradia, you cheeky little devil."

"Heh, 'cheeky.' I see what you did there." That was entirely unintentional.

"So if that was your intent all along, why didn't you just say that at the very beginning?"

She throws her hands up. "Well, what was I _supposed_ to say? 'Hey, Kanaya, why don't you come to the basement with me so I can see if I get off on being bitten?'" She turns her head back to you and adds with a smirk, "I do, by the way." You roll your eyes. "Anyway, I didn't think you'd take that well, so I... did all this."

Hm. "Well, I appreciate the concern," you tell her, "but I'd have preferred you be more forthright with me, rather than trying to manipulate me into it."

At the mention of the word "manipulate," she blanches. "Oh no." She turns back to you in concern. "I didn't use your blood-craving thing to make you do something you wouldn't normally... _consent_ to, did I?"

"What? No." You look at her in disbelief. "Aradia, I thought I was the one who was taking advantage of _you_."

She scoffs. "Kanaya, please, I've been down to fuck since the very beginning."

"Wh..." Nope. You don't know what to say. Aradia Megido has rendered you utterly speechless. "For the love of God, Aradia!"

"No," she says, "for the love of Satan!" That manages to get a laugh out of you. "Anyway, are you going to bite me again or what?"

"If you insist."

Aradia rolls her eyes. "Kanaya, I insist. I'm always insisting."

You chuckle. "Very well, then." You remove your finger from her neck and pull your head down once more. It looks like the old bite has stopped bleeding, so you might as well make a new one. You decide it shouldn't be necessary to apply any more anesthetic, so you just sink your teeth right in. Aradia lets out an appreciative moan, more pleasure than pain, so she must still be under its effects. Even though you'd already drank quite a bit from her before, you're still quite thirsty, so you tease more blood out of her wound with your tongue. "Nn, yeah," she sighs pleasurably, and in no time at all, she's back to grinding her ass against you. If your bulge was beginning to soften before, it isn't now, and you're still afraid of what might happen if she keeps this up.

"Aradia," you mumble into her neck, not wanting to remove your teeth, "if you keep doing that, you're going to make a mess."

She grins mischieviously. "Well, then, you'll just have to finish me off first, won't you?" You feel her reach back and grab your right wrist, then pull it in front of her crotch. Then she takes both hands and slips her thong down a few inches, exposing her own erect bulge and dripping nook.

Oh, so _that's_ the way she's going to play it. Well, it looks like you've got two options here. You're tempted to try giving that lovely ruby-red bulge a few strokes, but you think it'd be more prudent to go for her nook. You don't have much experience in matters like this, but at the very least, you've always finished yourself off faster going that route. You reach down and slip two fingers into the warm moisture of her nook, and she moans loudly as your fingertips brush against her seedflap.

As you begin working your fingers in and out of her, rubbing the lip of her seedflap and probing deeply into her slit, she rocks her ass against your bulge even harder than before. In retaliation, you sink your teeth into her neck a little more deeply, and she gasps sharply as you do. You have the advantage here--you're stimulating her in two spots, suckling at her neck and fingering her nook, and there are still two layers of cloth between her bare ass and your bulge--but she has a head start. You think you need to tip the odds a little further in your favor.

You take your left hand off of her side and bring it up behind her to undo her bra. Even if it isn't your dominant hand, the clasp is no match for the deft fingers of a master seamstress, and you have it unfastened in a second flat. You quickly slip your hand around under the left cup of her bra and work your fingers around her nipple. "Ah!" she exclaims. "N-no fair..." Her voice is unsteady, and now you're certain you'll bring her to climax first. That's not going to stop her from grinding against you, of course. As nice as it feels, you'd much rather not have all this chafing clothing between your bulge and her ass. You'll just have to settle for the next best thing, then.

Flexing your wrist down and your hand up, you thrust your fingers even deeper into Aradia's warmth. You feel your fingertips press into her shame globes, and she lets out a warbling cry. "Y-you have _very_ long fingers."

You remove your fangs from her neck to whisper into her ear, "That's not the only thing that's long."

She lets out a weak, breathy chuckle. "I can feel that," she says, slowly dragging her buttocks over your bulge.

She's melting in your hands now, and you can feel her seedflap clamping down on your fingers like a vicegrip. Even her grinding against you is beginning to become erratic, and through her labored breaths and shaky moans, You're not even drinking from her anymore, instead taking the opportunity to gently nibble at her earlobe. You put your mouth right by her ear and whisper, "Cum for me."

"F-fuck, _yes_!" Her entire body tenses up, and you feel her seedflap slam down on your fingers as tightly as it can. They're not big enough to make a tight seal, so you hear her genetic fluid splash onto the floor, and you feel it running through your fingers. (If it tastes anything like her blood, you'd love to give it a sip.) She lets out a deep, satisfied sigh and collapses against you, and you quickly pull both of your arms up under hers to support her.

She takes a few deep breaths before she says anything. "Kanaya, that was _incredible_."

"Well, thank you," you say. You must admit you're flattered.

"No, thank _you_ ," she says back, still panting to herself. "I mean, that was..." She looks down at her bra, still half-hanging off of her, and she plucks it off and throws it to the side. "I've never had anything like that before."

You chuckle, wrapping your hands around to clasp her stomach. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much."

She lets out a dry laugh. "And I've been torturing you the entire time, huh? Tell you what, let me make it up to you." She gently takes your hands off her torso and shakily stands up, turning around to face you. As she leans forward to give you a kiss, you gladly reciprocate. You feel her tongue exploring your mouth, wrapping around your teeth as best it can, and you realize she's doing her best to suck away all of her own blood.

As she pulls away from you, she gives you a devilish grin. "Now it's my turn to take a drink of _your_ precious bodily fluids," she says, and then she drops to her knees in front of you.

You'd protest, but your bulge is still as rock-hard as ever, so instead you reach back and untie the laces on your dress. It was barely clinging to your shoulders as it was, so as you loosen it, it drops to the ground. Or at least it _would_ , if it hadn't gotten hooked on your accursed bulge. You let out an embarrassed groan.

Aradia laughs and pulls the dress off your bulge, allowing it to drop to the floor fully. She takes a moment to admire the lacy black lingerie you were wearing under it... and, presumably, the seven-inch bone bulge protruding from the waistband of your panties. "Nice underwear," she says approvingly.

"I hadn't expected anyone to see them, but thank you," you say.

She sticks her thumbs in the waistband of your underwear and pulls them down just far enough that your rear is fully exposed. "Now, what should I start with?" she asks, running a finger over your nook and up the length of your bulge.

"My bulge, _please_ ," you answer for her, probably a little more desperately than you honestly should've. As much as you love the idea of either, you didn't stand here rubbing your bulge between her cheeks just so she could stick her tongue in your nook.

Aradia laughs. "Stupid question, huh?" With that, she wraps her lips around your bulge and pushes her head forward, taking about five inches of it into her mouth. As she does, you let out a relieved moan, and you buck your hips forward, pushing another inch into her. You hope you don't blow your load right then and there, as there's probably enough precum in her mouth right now to satisfy her for a while.

"Nnnh, god, _yes_ ," you moan a little too loudly, but you don't even care. This is exactly what you need right now, and it's not like there's anybody around to hear you. You're alone in this basement with Aradia, and something about the darkness and the candles and _especially_ the blood makes it an unusually sensual scene. Aradia looks up at you as she continues fellating your bulge, working her tongue against the bottom of it and ever-so-gently brushing the tips of her teeth over the top. She's _incredibly_ good at this, and you throw your head back as you moan in ecstasy.

Aradia reaches her hands up and around you, firmly squeezing the tender flesh of your ass. You realize that even though you got a good look at it, you never really got to feel hers, and suddenly you're a little jealous. She gently pulls your hips forward to thrust into your mouth as she speeds up her sucking.

You look down at her, eyes lidded with pleasure, and curl your hands around her horns. "Want me to make things a little faster?" you ask, mouth curling into a dominant smirk, and she looks up at you and nods enthusiastically, bobbing your bulge up and down in her mouth.

Wonderful. You firmly grasp both of Aradia's large, curly horns, then thrust your entire length into her mouth, all seven inches ramming into her throat. You hear her gag at the sudden penetration, but she makes no attempt to pull herself away, so you keep going, pulling your whole bulge in and out of her. She adapts to the new pace quickly, and soon enough, she's back in top form, giving your bulge the full treatment with tongue and teeth alike. "You like that, don't you?" you say smugly as you roughly fuck her mouth. Obviously, she can't say anything in response, but she groans in the affirmative. You moan aggressively as you continue, and you know it won't belong before you finish.

Aradia continues firmly groping your ass as she deepthroats your bulge, and as you look down and make eye contact with her, you feel your orgasm hit. "Nngh, ah!" you say with a few more thrusts, and then you climax, shooting your genetic material into her throat. She begins to gag once more, so you pull your bulge out of her mouth, spurting the rest of your load onto her face. She sputters a bit, coughing some of the jade goo onto the floor. She quickly recovers, though, and dutifully swallows the rest.

She looks up at you with a grin, teeth still stained with jade. "Tasty."

You look down at her, breathing heavily. "Aradia, that was... you're _amazingly_ good at that."

"Yeah, I know," she says with a laugh. "When you've got time powers and free time to spare, you can get a lot of practice in," she explains. "And its easy to learn with your future self giving you tips."

You have to admit, you wouldn't mind if one of her future selves were to join you right now. Suddenly, you feel a little wobbly on your legs, and you're not even sure how you're still standing in these stiletto heels.

Aradia gives you a sly grin. "Trouble standing, huh?" She leans back, sitting on the floor and sticking her arms out behind her to hold her torso up. "Why don't you have a seat?" she asks, legs spread and bulge standing fully erect.

Wow. You have to admit, this is all moving a little fast for you. But being perfectly honest with yourself, you've been wanting a shot at Aradia's bulge ever since you first saw it peeking out of her panties, and you've been wanting it in your nook ever since you were knuckle-deep in hers. You kick your shoes off to the side, then slip your underwear the rest of the way down your legs.

"Don't mind if I do," you say, looking down at Aradia as you plant your feet astride her. You slowly descend to your knees, straddling her hips, and she shifts around to line up with your nook as you lower it onto her bulge. She moans as the tip of her shaft slides into you, and you groan as you feel yourself stretching to accommodate it. All too soon, she's all the way inside you, your rear resting on her thighs.

Aradia gives a little frown. "Damn, I just realized."

"What?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.

"With my arms holding me up like this, I can't feel up your rumble spheres."

You laugh. "And with you sitting like that, I can't feel up your lovely posterior," you tell her, tracing your hands up her stomach to cup her rumble spheres. "How do you think _I_ feel?"

She smirks. "I think you'd feel a lot better if you started moving."

Getting a little impatient, are we? You suppose you can't blame her. "I think you might be right." You rock forward, feeling her bulge slide most of the way out of you, then rock back, driving it all the way in again. You decide you'll keep the pace slow for now, and Aradia groans as you leisurely work her member in and out of your dripping nook.

"Do we have to go so _slow_?" Aradia asks, gritting her teeth.

You grin at her smugly. "Aradia, we've been--ngh... speeding through things all night," you groan as you grind yourself on her bulge. "Is it so wrong to... take things slow for once?"

She glares at you, biting her lip to suppress a moan. "You weren't taking things slow when you--mnh--when you fucked my mouth a few minutes ago."

"That was because... you'd spent the last ten minutes... _torturing_ my bulge," you tell her, punctuating the last bit with a particularly hard twist of your hips, which elicits a loud moan of agonized pleasure from her. You continue your gyrations as you rock back and forth on Aradia's bulge, clamping your seedflap down on it and turning it like a wrench. The sensation leaves you breathless, and you're sure Aradia is enjoying it too, even if she wishes you'd hurry up.

"The ritual must have worked," she muses between ragged breaths. "You're the _real_ cheeky devil here."

You chuckle evilly. "Don't worry... I won't keep you waiting much longer." You could keep this glacial pace up for longer, but to be perfectly frank, you're starting to get impatient yourself. You take your hands off her rumble spheres and curl them around her shoulders, shifting your position so you can impale yourself on her more deeply. No longer needing to support herself with her arms, Aradia takes the opportunity to clasp her hands over your own breasts, rubbing her thumbs over your nipples through the sheer black lace. You moan with the increased sensation, driving yourself down on her engorged member.

"Now this is _much_ better," she says, and she begins thrusting her pelvis up in time with your own movements. Her bone bulge presses deep into your nook, stretching your walls and firmly prodding your shame globes. You moan in ecstasy, rocking against Aradia as she fucks you harder and faster than ever before.

You put your head in the crook of her neck, not to bite her (in this condition, you couldn't even if you wanted to), but to whisper in her ear, "Aradia, I'm... I'm getting close."

She nods. "Me too." Suddenly, she scowls. "Fuck, I just realized... I don't have a pail, do you?"

"We don't need it," you tell her, pressing harder against her to make up for her slowing down. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

You nod. "I'll be fine." You're a little more comfortable holding a load of genetic material than you're willing to publicly admit. With that last assurance, she returns to fucking you in earnest, bucking up into you hard and fast. With a few more thrusts of her bone bulge into your globes, you reach your climax, letting out a shaky moan as thin genetic material floods into your nook.

Aradia slows down a bit, making up for the decreased pace by slamming into you with hard, powerful thrusts. "I'm almost there," she assures you, pounding into your nook, "I'm almost..." She groans as she finally orgasms, shooting thick ropes of genetic material into your already overflowing nook. Your seedflap is pressed down firmly on her bulge, keeping your nook tightly sealed and allowing your genetic material to mingle.

Both of you just sit there wordlessly for a moment, sweaty and panting. After a bit, you slowly, shakily pull yourself up off her bulge, your seedflap closing behind it with barely a drop of genetic slurry spilled. With that, you lean forward against her, and the two of you collapse onto the floor in a heap of post-coital bliss. Aradia smiles at you, and you can't think of anything to say, so you just smile back at her.

"That was quite the performance."

You nearly leap out of your skin at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and you bolt up off the floor, hands immediately covering your groin .You see... _someone_ leaning in the doorway, watching the both of you. It's a tall, slender girl with rusty red skin and fiery orange eyes, which shimmer brightly even in the dim candlelight of the room. Her ebony black hair is done up behind her, and she has a set of curled orange horns quite similar to Aradia's. She's wearing a red leather top and miniskirt which leave very little to the imagination, and she appears to be smoking some sort of hand-rolled cigarette.

You shrink away from the strange woman. "Who are you? Where did you come from?!"

She looks at you like you're simple. "You summoned me."

"No we didn't," you tell her. She looks almost more like a partygoer than any sort of demon. Though, you suppose... "Did we?" you ask Aradia.

"Um, yeah," Aradia answers, crossing her arms over her bare chest. "That's her."

You blink in disbelief. "Then how did you get out of the pentagram?"

She rolls her eyes, then lifts a leg to point her toes--is that a stilleto heel or a cloven hoof?--to a toppled candle at one of the pentagram's points. "Knocked a candle over. Never fails." You realize she's speaking with some sort of accent, though you can't put your finger on what it is.

"You're not going to try to kill us, are you?" Aradia asks her, sounding more exasperated than actually worried.

"Nah," the demon says, then takes a drag of her cigarette, holding it in for a long beat before exhaling a cone of smoke. "Came a while ago, actually. Saw you two and thought I might, but didn't want to interrupt. Looked like too much fun."

"So... just when _did_ you get here, exactly?" you ask, suddenly blushing intensely. "We dripped some blood on the ground before, but it didn't seem to do anything."

Aradia looks away guiltily, sliding a hand up against her neck. "I... may have omitted a certain key component," she admits.

You clasp your face in your hand. "For the love of _God_ , Aradia..."

The demoness lets out a long, sultry laugh, then advances toward the two of you. "Tell you what. I usually charge for this, but I feel like giving you two freebie. Just three of us." Seriously, what _is_ that accent? Some sort of human Asian accent? You could swear you've heard it before.

You don't really understand what she's proposing. "Um... excuse me?"

"Three of us," she repeats, pointing two spread fingers at the both of you, then turning both back to herself. "Like you were doing just now, but with me in middle."

_Oh_. To be honest, you have no idea how to respond to that. But apparently Aradia has you covered. "Deal!"

You turn to her in shock. "Aradia!"

"What? Kanaya, we can't pass up a deal like that," she says.

"Yes, but you shouldn't just _volunteer_ me for these things," you chastise her.

Aradia sighs. "Okay, okay, sorry. But still, you're in, right?"

You look away. "I don't know..."

"Come on, we can both go another round. You take her nook and I'll take her bulge." She stops and turns to the demoness. "Um, you _do_ have a nook and a bulge, right?"

"Honey, I have whatever you want." The demon girl slides a hand over her crotch, and suddenly a large protrusion comes up in her skirt.

"Well, there you have it," Aradia says with a laugh. "And besides, aren't you just dying to know what succubus blood tastes like?"

Oh, that's _dirty_. Damn her and her appealing to your taste for blood. "Okay, you got me, I'm in," you relent.

The succubus grins, casting her cigarette off to the side. " _Excellent_ ," she hisses, stepping into the pentagram with the two of you. "The three of us have _so much fun_..."

Naturally, after that, things once again get completely out of hand.

(But you must admit, succubus blood is absolutely _divine_.)

(Okay, bad word choice there.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Just kidding, I'm still extremely mad about it and will die mad about it.)


End file.
